


One Sweet Day

by ChansLightHyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansLightHyung/pseuds/ChansLightHyung
Summary: Does Wonwoo believes in destiny or fate? No, he believes in something logical something that can be proven with science and fact. Mingyu believes in fate destiny superstition and things like that, and he also believe that when you meet someone coincidently for 3 times, it is fate, the universe was trying to tell him something. So, he waits.Mingyu was attracted by the lean man he met the first time on his bus ride to school, he looks so timid and stiff, he looks like he’s thinking about something, and Mingyu finds it cute.





	One Sweet Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very determined to post this, but would like to tell you that English is not my first language obviously and I did not proofread this, so please bear with the many grammatical errors and typo that you might find on this.  
> I would like to tell you to please read this to the end, because, yeah...  
> Let me know what you think on the comment, your comments motivates me to write more and better

Today was a fine Sunday morning, the sun shine warmly and seeps into the room through the curtain gap. Waking up the two boys in love, sleeping in each other embrace. 

As the light hits on Wonwoo’s face, he gently opens his eyes and take a look to the beautiful man sleeping beside him. He rustles in bed and give the other boy a gentle stroke on the face, admiring his honey glazed skin, caressing his lips, and give a stroke motion to his hair. With his touch, Mingyu slowly waking up and a soft smile appear as he lay his eyes on Wonwoo’s. 

“Good morning,” Said Mingyu

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” Wonwoo asked, still caressing Mingyu. 

“Mmhm, uugh, but I’m still sleepy,” Mingyu pulls Wonwoo closer and hug him tightly making the slender guy chuckled. 

“When are you ever not sleepy anyway, come on we have to get up,” Wonwoo did said that but he doesn’t budge nor make any move, he likes being the little spoon, Mingyu’s hug always feels so warm and comforting, so Wonwoo gently hugging him back and stroke his back. 

They lay down there, enjoying each other’s company and embrace, after a few minutes they finally decided to really get up and get some breakfast to eat. 

Wonwoo takes his seat as he watches his boyfriend making breakfast in adoration, head resting in his hands, with his glasses on. Mingyu enjoys the attention as well as he keep smiling and grinning but feeling bashful at the same time. 

“Why are you keep looking at me like that? Are you just hungry or just can’t get enough of me?” Mingyu asked, teasing the slender guy. 

“I’m hungry, of food, and of you,” Wonwoo smiled, “I’ve missed you so much,” 

Mingyu put a plate of food on the table and land a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips, finger on his chin.

“I know, and I missed you so much too,”

And when Mingyu was about to move away, Wonwoo placed his arm on Mingyu’s body, embracing the taller guy, asking for another kiss. In which, of course, Mingyu gives. 

“As much as I wanted to kiss you forever, I still need to make breakfast you know,” Mingyu place another last kiss before he finally moves away, and when he’s about to walk, Wonwoo slap his firm butt which makes him laugh. 

After Mingyu’s done with breakfast they eat together, taking a look at each other and sometimes hold each other hands. Wonwoo even play footsies just to tease Mingyu, it’s always amusing to look at Mingyu’s reaction everytime Wonwoo do something to him. 

Yes, Wonwoo missed his Mingyu so much, the same goes to Mingyu as well.

Mingyu just got back from a business trip last night after 2 two weeks of being away. The night was spent innocently, they talked about their days and how much they missed each other, taking each other’s scent and warmth in a tight embrace on the bed. Placing chaste kisses, but it’s all innocent and sweet and full of love. 

“You’re being such a tease today, even more than usual,” Mingyu grinned. 

“What can I say? You’re a snack and I’ve been missing you a lot, two weeks gyu, two weeks,” Wonwoo answered, still playing footsies. 

Mingyu get up from his seat, moving closer to Wonwoo and whisper, “It is still too early in the morning hyung, control yourself,” 

Hands picking Wonwoo’s used plate, lips kissing Wonwoo’s cheek. Wonwoo whined when Mingyu walks away yet again. 

“Thanks for the meal Mingyu, I’ll be going back to the room then, I can count on you to clean the dishes, right?” Wonwoo said as he steadily ran away from doing the chores, Mingyu laugh can be heard. 

Wonwoo tuck himself under the blanket and find himself the most comfortable position. It is Sunday, and he has nothing to do so might as well goes back to bed. His eyes gaze, looking through the window where the sky is clear and the sun is high, his mind starts to wander. 

Not long after, Mingyu slid in, Wonwoo’s back against his body, fitting the puzzle by putting his arm under Wonwoo’s head while the other holds Wonwoo’s hand. He lays a kiss on Wonwoo’s crown, holding him tight. 

“What are you thinking about?” Mingyu softly asked. 

“Hey Gyu?” 

“Mmhm?”

“Do you remember? Our first encounter?” 

“How could I forget? You were having a crush on me from the begining aren’t you?”

“I did not!” Wonwoo change his position, facing Mingyu, “You were such a dork back then,” 

11 years ago

It was one windy fall morning on a school day, Wonwoo were already sitting in the bus to go to school, and when the bus was making a stop, a honey glazed skin tall boy get on the bus. There was no more seat left, so he went to the back and hold the pole next to Wonwoo’s seat. 

It was their first encounter, Wonwoo was sure that this boy was probably a senior but he’s not sure whether to give him his seat or offer him to hold his bag. Wonwoo keep taking glances at him, the taller one also keeps taking glances whenever Wonwoo wasn’t looking. So, they ride in silence. 

After a few more bus stop, Wonwoo pressed the button to notify the driver that he’ll get off soon. And so, he did, and he offers Mingyu his seat with no words. 

The next morning, Wonwoo met Mingyu again, on the same bus ride. But this time, there were seats, so, Mingyu take seat on the opposite side of Wonwoo. And after a few stops, Wonwoo get off the bus. 

Does Wonwoo believes in destiny or fate? No, he believes in something logical something that can be proven with science and fact. Mingyu believes in fate destiny superstition and things like that, and he also believe that when you meet someone coincidently for 3 times, it is fate, the universe was trying to tell him something. So, he waits. 

Mingyu was attracted by the lean man he met the first time on his bus ride to school, he looks so timid and stiff, he looks like he’s thinking about something, and Mingyu finds it cute. 

And so, he met him again for the second time in the second day in a row, Mingyu already saw him through the window when the bus was stopping before he get in. Mingyu’s heart was pounding, he was hoping that there was no seat so he can stand near him again, but to no luck, the bus was quite empty, so he took the seat on the opposite side where he can still steal some glances at him. 

Second times in a row, Mingyu believe there’s something to it, and so he was hoping that he could meet him again. Mingyu promised to himself if he ever meets him again, he will introduce himself. 

The third day, with a wishful thinking, Mingyu waits for the bus, but he can’t see the boy. So, he waits for another bus, still no luck, the third bus will be his last straw, no Wonwoo. With a heavy heart he gets on the bus. 

Mingyu didn’t meet him for the rest of the week. The same goes to Wonwoo. 

To be honest, Wonwoo finds interest in Mingyu, he was amused by the fact that they met twice in a row. But it’s just that, no more. Wonwoo doesn’t think about it much or hope for it, besides, his older cousin was in town and staying in Wonwoo’s place so he gave him a ride to school for the rest of the week as his cousin has things to do near his school area. 

Time after time, and then summer break about to come, Mingyu has lost the very last string of hope he tried to hold on to. Until one night, he just went back from school a little bit late than usual. He get on the bus feeling sleepy, so he sit by the window to rest his head. 

Just a few stops and Wonwoo get on the bus, he was surprised the boy that he once saw twice is in the same bus again with him after such a long time. Mingyu was sleeping so soundly, his body shakes as the bus goes on. Wonwoo decided to take the seat beside him, and eventually, somehow, Mingyu sleeps with his head resting on Wonwoo’s shoulder, Wonwoo lets him. 

It was about time for Mingyu to wake up because they’re nearing Mingyu’s stop, but Mingyu doesn’t show any sign of waking up. Wonwoo decided to softly wake him up by patting him. 

“Excuse me, um, wake up,” 

Mingyu whined, and links his arm with Wonwoo’s.

“I’m sorry but you have to wake up or you’re going to miss your stop,” Wonwoo still trying to wake him by patting and shaking him. After a while, Mingyu did wake up. 

Mingyu was perplexed when he sees Wonwoo after he opens his eyes, stain of drool was visible. It was awkward and Mingyu does not know what to do, he also late to realized that they’re linking arm? 

“Oh my God, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Mingyu pleaded, keep bowing his head up and down. 

“No, no, it’s okay, sorry if I woke you up, but, your stop is just a few stops away now,” 

Mingyu looks around, he looks at his phone, and at Wonwoo. 

“Ah, thank you so much, again, I’m sorry I slept on your shoulder, and um, sorry for everything,” 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Wonwoo answered, “We’ve met before, right?” 

“Y-you remembered?” 

“Yeah, I’ve seen you twice in a row, and this is the third time we met, took us long enough,” Wonwoo laughed, while a bright smile appeared in Mingyu’s face.

“Oh, pleased to meet you, I’m Kim Mingyu, 2nd year of high school,” Mingyu offered his hand. 

“Wait you’re a 2nd year? I thought you’re in 3rd year,” Wonwoo laughed again, he accepted Mingyu’s handshake, “Jeon Wonwoo, 3rd year,” 

“You’re a hyung then! Or should I call you senior?” Asked Mingyu worried. 

“You can just call me hyung, we’re in different school anyway,” 

“Um, er, hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“I know this is weird and all, but, um, I believe in destiny, and this is the third time we met, again, I know this is weird, but, would you like to exchange numbers?” His eyes twinkle. 

Wonwoo wasn’t sure about this, but the look on Mingyu’s face gave him away, without him knowing, he smiled. 

“Sure, why not,” 

Just right about after they exchanged their numbers, Mingyu quickly pressed the button because the next stop is his stop. 

“Nice to meet you hyung, lets chat often, okay? Don’t ignore me!! I’ll get off first, goodbye hyung see you later,” Mingyu waves him goodbye. 

==  
Present day

“You literally slept on my shoulder and drool on me, you even whined when I wake you up and suddenly you linked our arm,” Wonwoo chuckled. 

Mingyu caress Wonwoo’s face, looking at him in the eyes, “How can I resist you? Now, do you believe in fate and destiny like I do? Look at how many years has passed and we’re still together, although, I did have to work so hard to win your heart,” 

“Destiny or not, I believe in you and me, in us,” Wonwoo pulls him closer, “I’m so glad I met you,” 

“Me too,”

“What are you gonna do today? Has any plan?” Wonwoo asked, burying his face on Mingyu’s chest. 

“I was planning to do you to be honest, but that can wait,” Mingyu’s naughty hand moves down to grab a squeeze on Wonwoo’s butt cheek. 

“You are such a tease you know that?” 

“Said the one who keeps playing footsies while having breakfast, who slapped my butt, and the one who’s now grinding his lower body part to mine,”

Mingyu takes Wonwoo’s chin to look at him in the eyes and give him a kiss, their body rolls changing their position with Wonwoo’s back lying on the bed and Mingyu on top of him. 

There’s no battle of dominance in their kiss, it’s the sweetest most passionate kiss. Mingyu always makes sure that Wonwoo is in good care, and Wonwoo never fail to make Mingyu feels good. They know each other perfectly. 

Mingyu halted his kiss on the lips and starts kissing Wonwoo’s jaw as he moved down to his neck, Wonwoo holds Mingyu dearly in his arm, never wanting the touch to disappear. 

“I missed you so much Kim Mingyu,” 

“And I missed you so much too, no words can explain how much I’ve missed you,” 

“I want you, right now,” Wonwoo exclaimed, hands already on Mingyu’s t-shirt taking it off for him, followed by taking his shirt off as well. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Mingyu traces his finger along Wonwoo’s exposed skin, eyes beaming with love and lust. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Sir,” Wonwoo gets on a sitting position, hands roaming all over Mingyu’s body, they get closer, connecting each other skin, sharing their warmth. 

Wonwoo whimpers as Mingyu leaves bite mark on his shoulder. Their position has now changed again, Wonwoo is now on top of Mingyu while Mingyu lay down on the bed, arm’s spreading showing his toned muscles and exposing his armpit. 

Without wasting any seconds, Wonwoo traces his finger along the lines, placing gentle kiss as he seems fit, until he arrived to his sole destination. The prominent bulge sculpting behind the shorts Mingyu is wearing seems tempting as Wonwoo give it a squeeze, making Mingyu let out a groan. He lifted his head to take a look at his lover. Wonwoo’s eyes filled with lust, he slowly, excruciatingly slowly, pulled down Mingyu’s short, eyes looking to Mingyu seductively as the tip of Mingyu’s cock we caught onto the short, with a swoosh, Wonwoo pulled it off completely, making the cock that once caught sprung freely. 

“Are you excited to see me, Mingyu-ya?” Wonwoo asked, hand gently stroking the younger’s cock, Mingyu could only groan at the touch. “Gyu, use your words,” 

“Yes, hyung, I’ve been waiting for your touch, I’ve missed you so much,” Mingyu stutter when Wonwoo keep stroking him, thumb over the slit. 

“I know, I’ve missed you too,” Wonwoo lower his head down, levelling with Mingyu’s cock, he then gives it kisses along the shaft, on the head, slightly liking it like a lollipop. 

“Can I blow you now, Mingyu-ya?” Wonwoo asked so innoncently with sparkling eyes, lips still intact with Mingyu’s dick. 

Mingyu knows it was just a rethorical question but he nodded anyway as an answer. And as soon as Wonwoo’s mouth were on his dick, Mingyu’s body got tensed, he whimpered. 

Mingyu has been waiting for this for too long, the feeling of warm cavern mouth of Wonwoo on his dick, the look on Wonwoo face when he’s bobbing up and down along the shaft of his cock, Wonwoo’s gentle touch on his thigh, on his abs. 

Wonwoo was eager to blow Mingyu’s mind away, he’s been missing this too much, the full feeling inside his mouth, Mingyu’s scent, the tingling feeling when he deep throat Mingyu and his pubes touch his face. He loves everything about Mingyu, for Wonwoo, he’s perfect in anyway. Minutes has gone by, and Wonwoo lets out Mingyu’s cock with a pop, he needs to catch his breath. 

Mingyu sat down and take a look at his hyung, face flushed, lips plump, saliva everwhere, the same goes to his dick, throbbing red wet with saliva and precum on the tip of start leaking. Mingyu cupped Wonwoo’s face with his hand and gave him a kiss, a soft loving kiss, making sure his baby is okay. 

What started out as something sweet has turn into passionate kiss, Wonwoo already get a grip on Mingyu’s head while Mingyu’s hand is on his neck. Now the table has turn again with Mingyu on top of Wonwoo, hand’s sliding down to Wonwoo’s chest, while the kiss is also getting lower as Mingyu start sucking and nibbling on Wonwoo’s neck. 

It was Wonwoo’s sore weakness, and Mingyu knows it well as he circles his finger around Wonwoo’s hardening nipple before he gives it a squeeze, making the slender man whimper under him. The sun is up, the wheather was warm but it is hot inside their room where only heavy breathing, groan and moan could be heard. 

Mingyu won’t seem to stop abusing Wonwoo’s neck and nipple, but he did change sides, so it would be fair, in Mingyu’s mind, the lefty should get why righty got. Wonwoo’s grip on Mingyu’s hair starting to loosen up only to tighten up again. 

Wonwoo was already out of his mind, he’s being controlled with lust and Mingyu. Mingyu then trace kisses on his chest, nipples, down to his torso, to his happy trails where he stopped. 

“Gyu?” Wonwoo asked, lifting his body a little to see what his lover is doing. 

“Hyung, you’re leaking just with my kisses and touch, adorable,” 

Without any warning, Mingyu start nibbling and sucking on Wonwoo’s prominent clothed bulge, with wet stain of precum leaking from its tip. Wonwoo threw his head back in an instance, the sensation was far too much, the feeling of wet mouth above his sensitive still clothed dick makes Wonwoo mewl, body won’t hold still and hand gripping Mingyu’s hair tighter. 

After feeling satisfied on making the clothed dick wet, Mingyu pulled down Wonwoo’s short, the sensation of the cool air made Wonwoo’s cock twitched. 

Mingyu then holds the shaft and give it a squeeze while his other hand rubbed the head of Wonwoo’s leaking precum cock. Wonwoo squirmed his body, he hasn’t been touched for two weeks so his body has become more sensitive than usual, sure he had his alone time, but being touch by Mingyu is a whole different thing.

In just a few strokes and rub around the head, Wonwoo spurt his load all over his abdomen and Mingyu’s hand, some even splash near Mingyu’s lips and the boy gladly lick it. 

“Ah… what a waste of cum, you came a lot and rather quickly today hyung,” Mingyu then took some of Wonwoo’s cum with his finger and into his mouth, he took another and offer it to Wonwoo. Wonwoon took it gladly and starts sucking on Mingyu’s finger seductively. 

“What can I do when your touch is like paradise to me?” Wonwoo said. 

“Gosh you’re so beautiful hyung,” Mingyu lean in for another kiss, but his wet fingers have moved down to Wonwoo’s entrance, circling around before he starts pushing his two fingers in. 

Wonwoo squirmed his body, Mingyu holds him down, pinning him to the bed, while scissoring his lover. Wonwoo is a moaning mess and gradually his cock is getting hard again as Mingyu also gradually added more finger in and hitting that one spot. 

“Hyung I’m going to put it in, okay?” 

“Yeah, hurry, put it in, I need you, inside of me,” Wonwoo answered with heavy breathing. 

Mingyu position his cock to enter Wonwoo’s hole, after putting in the head he stopped for awhile and slowly pushing it in deeper until the whole shaft is in. They stopped so Wonwoo can adapt to it because this is their first sex after two weeks. Wonwoo grimace and breathing heavily, Mingyu starts caressing Wonwoo’s torso, trying to make him relax, but Wonwoo clenched and Mingyu let out a groan. 

“Even after doing it many times, you always make me feel so darn good hyung, don’t clench too much or I won’t gonna last,” 

“Then, start moving,” Wonwoo command, hand on his own cock stroking it slowly. 

With Wonwoo approval, Mingyu start thrusting slowly before pacing it up. Wonwoo grabs Mingyu’s hand that were on his hips holding him down, head tilted back and eyes is closing. He bites his lips trying to control his moaning. 

“Why are you not being vocal today?” Mingyu asked, thrusting deeper and harder into Wonwoo, and he successfully make him lets out a loud moan. 

“Gyu, it’s, the middle of, the day,” Wonwoo stutter but keep moaning. 

“Baby you know I don’t care and don’t give a damn about any of it,” 

Mingyu always likes it when Wonwoo’s being vocal, so he starts pounding him with no mercy just to make him go wild and won’t be able to control himself and Wonwoo did just that. Wonwoo is mess right now, hand’s gripping on the bedsheet, cock so hard and red and leaking precum. 

After a while, Mingyu takes Wonwoo’s cock on his hand and start stroking it fast, incline with his thrusting. With Wonwoo keep clenching his cock inside of him, Mingyu know he won’t last long. He made sure Wonwoo to come first before him. 

“Gyu, gyu, I’m close,” and he spurt his second orgasm right after. While riding through Wonwoo’s second orgasm and he clenched so hard, Mingyu let out a groan after thrusting a few more time and he take his cock out of Wonwoo. 

Mingyu quickly moves his way and positioned his cock in front of Wonwoo’s face, he strokes his cock fast, groan and moan keep coming out from Mingyu’s mouth. And in just seconds he finally exploded his load of cum on Wonwoo’s face, Wonwoo’s eyes are closed but his mouth is opened and he knows Mingyu has cum when the warm liquid touches his skin. Mingyu doesn’t stop there, he rubbed his cock all over Wonwoo’s cheek spreading his cum, and times to times slightly push his still hard cock into Wonwoo’s mouth. 

Mingyu let Wonwoo taste his while thrusting his cock into his mouth until the last spurt of his orgasm. When Mingyu’s cock finally got soften, he took it out of Wonwoo’s mouth. He lean closer to Wonwoo and wipe the cum in Wonwoo’s closed eyelids and give the lean boy a kiss. 

“You were so good, you were so beautiful, you’re so perfect hyung, I love you, I love you,” Mingyu said as he gives Wonwoo kisses and wrappep Wonwoo’s tired body in his embrace. “You rest here, and I’ll clean you up, okay hyung?” 

Wonwoo smiled a little and nodded, Mingyu gets off of the bed to get a clean towel, damped in warm water to clean Wonwoo. Wonwoo were looking at him as he get back, Mingyu were still naked and as he walk, his cock dangled and it seems cute to Wonwoo as he find himself giggling. 

“What are you giggling about?” Mingyu asked as he squat down beside the bed and gently wiped Wonwoo’s face with the towel, he’s now laying on his side facing Mingyu. Now that Mingyu’s closer to him and he literally squatting down, it’s even more obvious and visible for him. 

“Nothing, I just,” he paused, hands reaching to Mingyu’s limped cock, “love you and your dick so much,”

Mingyu groaned with the sudden touch, “Hyung, we just finished, let’s take breather first, okay?” 

“Alright, alright,” Wonwoo laid on his back and Mingyu wiped his stomach clean and gently fondle his skin, he finished with a kiss on the forehead. 

Mingyu threw the towel away and he slither in on the bed, making Wonwoo to scoot over, they lay down on the side, Wonwoo’s back facing Mingyu, and they just lay there in an embrace, holding each other hands and Mingyu rub his thumb on Wonwoo’s hand and give him kisses on the head neck and shoulder. 

“I love you, so much, I don’t know what I would do without you,” Mingyu whisper, Wonwoo tighten his grip on Mingyu’s hand. 

“And you know I love you too, right? If I never knew you, I would never feel this love, I might not even be the person I am today,” Wonwoo said. 

==

-Back in high school years-

As usual in every morning routine of Wonwoo, he get ready to school and went to the bus stop, he’s sure Mingyu has probably been waiting for him at his own stop. 

What started out as something weird and awkward has turn into a great friendship for him. Mingyu is like the very opposite of him, but it feels nice to have him around. If Wonwoo was a cat, Mingyu is a puppy. 

When Wonwoo got on the bus, he has not realized that he has been followed by a weird suspicious old geezer. With no cares, Wonwoo sat on his usual spot in the back, of course he saves the seat beside him for Mingyu. But for some reason, the old man sat next to him, and he don’t have the heart, nor courage, to tell him the seat is taken. 

Wonwoo usually wont care but it feels different, he doesn’t feel safe, especially when the bus is mostly empty but an old man decided to just sit beside him. His body stiffen, he can’t say anything nor move away. 

And the old man did the unspeakable thing, Wonwoo placed his bagpack on his front, but the old man somehow ‘rest’ his hand on his thigh. Wonwoo’s body and face got more stiffen than it already is. The old man then start caressing Wonwoo’s thigh and squeeze it, Wonwoo tried to hold a grip of his bagpack tighter but it’s no use. 

The old man’s hand moves higher getting closer to Wonwoo’s crotch area, Wonwoo’s scared, he don’t know what to do, he can’t move he can’t scream he can’t do anything in this situation. He knows this man’s hand is getting dangerously close to his genital area and in just a moment the old man grab a hold on his dick and slowly stroking it. 

Wonwoo’s eyes is red and teary, he hates whatever is happening right now, and he even hate himself for actually getting hard being touch by an unknown old man in a bus so early in the morning. He tried to move the old man’s hand by shoving it away with his own hand but the old man just took Wonwoo’s hand and gently rub it with his thumb and caressing him. 

There was a triumphant creepy smile in the old man’s face as he can feel that Wonwoo is leaking, and Wonwoo can feel it too. He really hates himself. But in the right time, The bus were stopping at Mingyu’s stop, Mingyu has noticed something is wrong with Wonwoo from the window and he quickly get on the bus. 

Wonwoo looked up to him with teary eyes, getting furious Mingyu shout to the driver. 

“Mr Driver please wait, my friend and I need to get off from this bus because there’s a pervert here,” He quiuckly walks closer to Wonwoo, stomping to be more exact. 

Mingyu grab a hold of Wonwoo’s hand and pull him closer to his body and hides him in his back. Wonwoo tried to hide whatever happened to his lower area with his backpack. Mingyu then swiftly punch the old man in the face and they get off the bus in a flash dragging Wonwoo. 

Mingyu still pulling Wonwoo, they walked away from the bus station, as when Mingyu feels it’s safe, he stops and turned his body around and shout.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST SITTING STILL LIKE THAT LIKE A FOOL WHEN YOU’RE CLEARLY IN A DANGEROUS STATE????? YOU COULD HAVE SHOUT OR SCREAM OR PUNCH HIM!”

Mingyu were angry at first, but he didn’t realize the look in Wonwoo’s face, Wonwoo is clearly horrified with what just happened. And this was also the first Wonwoo ever seeing Mingyu get angry, his eyes gets more teary. 

“Oh God, hyung, hyung, I’m so sorry I shout, I’m sorry, are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay?” Mingyu immediately pull Wonwoo in his embrace and the lean boy broke down in tears so Mingyu pull him tighter. 

Mingyu then realize when they were hugging close and tight that Wonwoo were hard down there and slowly there’s a wetness feel. 

Wonwoo were also angry and mad at himself for being aroused and crying and not being able to do anything and actually release his load in this kind of situation. Mingyu make a gap between their body to look at Wonwoo’s face and to look down, and he was right, Wonwoo did cum and now there’s an apparent stain and bulge on Wonwoo’s pants, and slightly on his as well. Wonwoo take a grip on Mingyu’s shirt, embarrassed and shy. 

“It’s okay hyung, it’s okay,” he paused, “let’s just go to my house and skip school today, okay?”

“B-but, what about your parents?” Wonwoo asked, stuttering, sniffling. 

“They went to work already, it’s safe, let’s get you clean up, okay?” Wonwoo then nodded softly and followed Mingyu to his house. 

==

Wonwoo shudders in Mingyu’s embrace, he pulls himself closer to Mingyu. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? What are you thinking about?” Mingyu asked worried when he feels Wonwoo is shaking. 

“Just, something,” Wonwoo turned around and rest his head on Mingyu’s chest.

“Don’t make me worried, tell me,”

Wonwoo let out a sigh and hide his face deeper in Mingyu’s embrace.

“I… just thought, or more like remember, that thing that happened in the past?”

“Mhhm?”

“You know, the one at the bus, with the old man,” 

“Dear God, hyung, hey, hey,” Mingyu hugs him tighter to make him feel safe. “It’s all in the past, okay? Please, you’re okay now, you’re fine, you’re with me, and I won’t let anyone, anyone, ever lay a finger on you.” 

Wonwoo draped his hand on Mingyu’s big built, his body gets calmer, he looks up to Mingyu and smiled a little.

“Thank you Mingyu, for always there for me, for protecting me even then and now, I don’t know what would happen if you weren’t there at the time, I’m not sure I’d still be living by now…” 

Mingyu took his chance and give Wonwoo a peck on the lips. 

“Don’t say that, I will always be with you to keep you safe and warm, forever and always,” He lays another kiss on the lips, cheek, nose, eyes, then he keeps holding him tight, brushing his hand through Wonwoo’s damp hair. 

“I know it’s a bad moment and I hate that moment so much, but you do remember what happened next don’t you?” Mingyu asked him playfully. 

“How could I forget?”

==

When they arrived, they both went to Mingyu’s room and Mingyu rummaged into his cabinet to find proper clothes for Wonwoo to wear while Wonwoo look around nervously and then decided to sit on the edge of the bed. Now that they’re in the room, Wonwoo put his bag aside, he wasn’t trying to put the mess on his lower body in display but they are inside a room just the two of them. 

“I’m not sure if this will fit, of course they’ll be big on you but at least you can wear them,” Mingyu murmured, practically talking to himself. He turned around and take a look at Wonwoo’s state and his body frozen. 

“Um, hyung, do you, I mean, do you want to take a shower first? You can wear my spare undies, they’re clean, but if you’re not comfortable with it…” Mingyu wasn’t quite sure why he’s so freaking nervous, but deep inside he knows why. 

“Yeah… that’s okay Gyu, if you could lend me yours it’d be great… um… sorry… for troubling you…” Wonwoo fidgeting in his seat. 

“Well, um, I have my own bathroom here, so, you could just, you know, clean up, um wait, towel,”  
Wonwoo shyly starts unbuttoning his shirt and takes it off. He stood up and undoes his pants and he slide it off. Mingyu turned around again with a towel in his hand and he blushed so hard at the sight. 

“Hyung!!”

“Mingyu… you literally saw me in my worst state, I have nothing to hide with you anymore…” Wonwoo just stand there with only his white briefs that already stained with cum making it slightly transparent, showing the shape of Wonwoo’s cock. 

The sight sends more blood rushing to Mingyu’s lower area, he can feel that he’s getting hard and this is so wrong. 

“Yeah, but, still,”

“Just pass me the towel Gyu,” Wonwoo chuckled, as Mingyu walks closer to him, Wonwoo notice that Mingyu’s got a stain in his pants as well from the previous ‘accident’ but he also notices Mingyu’s sporting a bulge. 

“Um, Gyu, you should probably take your pants off and wash it, um, sorry I kinda… I mean, there’s some of my stain... and um, you, kinda, look, hard,” Wonwoo said as he tried to look away and it only make Mingyu even more embarrassed. 

“Are you… into this?” Wonwoo asked while he draped the towel around his tiny waist.  
MIngyu didn’t answer and just stand there with his head down, he’s scared that Wonwoo might hate him for it. 

“It’s okay Mingyu, I won’t leave you nor hate you even if you did, you’re literally talking to someone who just got sexually harassed by an old man in a bus and actually got hard even get an orgasm because of it,” Wonwoo laughed dryly, trying to hide every emotion he’s actually filling, he feels defiled, dirty, stained. 

“Hyung… you don’t have to be so nonchalant, it just happened moments ago…” Mingyu finally speaks up and he holds Wonwoo’s broad shoulder, Wonwoo turned to look at him and he smiled.

“You’re finally talking again, like I said, yes, I just embarrassed myself in a way I couldn’t even imagine, and I’m so grateful to you for being there and punched him, that’s why, you are my precious friend and I’ll never leave you, not when you just protected me like that and even offered me to clean up like this, we’re about to share underwear, so, we’re basically one now, and I won’t tell anyone if you really into, you know, men,” 

“Thank you… I guess?” Mingyu paused, “I’m not quite sure,” Mingyu then take a seat on the edge of the bed, Wonwoo follows. 

“I mean, I never dated anyone, and you know, I just go with the flow and believe in destiny, and yeah, I might like, kinda, into you, to be honest,” 

“Oh…” Wonwoo flustered. 

“I mean yeah, I like you like you, but I like you as a hyung and friend too, I mean, I don’t know,” MIngyu get a grip on his own hair and lay down on his back to the bed. 

“Please don’t hate me…” He softly said, the ambiance is so melancholic but when Mingyu lay down like that it only makes his bulge more visible. 

“Do you… need help with that?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re still hard,” 

“Oh, OH!” He quickly sat down and swiftly took a pillow to cover it, Wonwoo laughed. 

“You know it’s a wee bit too late for that, don’t you? My offer is still open if you want to,” 

“Hyung… are you by any chance…”

“Oh no, no, no, it just, well, you’re my friend, I guess I can give you a hand, well I never played nor have any feeling for guys, and I dated women before, but you know, I guess, I can just, fool around?” 

“Hyung, are you being real right now?” Wonwoo just shrugged. 

“This might chance our whole relationship; do you know that?” 

“I’m not saying we’re going to date or have sex or something like that, I just want to help you out, whatever happen in the future will happen in the future, anyway, my briefs is getting all sticky and I’m sure it’s going to hurt to peel it off my dick if it stuck, so I’ll be in the bathroom,” And with that Wonwoo just leaves Mingyu there still in confusion and with a hard dick. 

From where he sits, Mingyu can hear the water running from the shower, Mingyu don’t want to jeopardize their relationship. So, he took Wonwoo’s ruined uniform and as he about to put it in the washing machine, he took his off as well and put it in together. He walks back to his room and sneakily enters the bathroom. Blood come rushing along with adrenaline. 

Wonwoo were quietly showering with his eyes closed as he washed his hair with shampoo, his body is fully wet and glistening. Mingyu with only his undershirt and boxer brief timidly whisper a call to Wonwoo. 

“Hyung, I put your clothes in the washing machine, just wanted to tell you that,” 

“Shit Mingyu, you could have just told me from outside of the bathroom,” Wonwoo startled by Mingyu’s sudden voice and appearance, “Did you do it on purpose just to take a peek on me?” he laughed, “Just join in if you wanted to take a shower too, I did mess your pants,”

“N-no, I was, I was just wanted to pee,” 

“Well you did seems like you’re about to explode, judging by how hard you look,” He snorted, “Just take it out and do you business then,” 

And so he did, Mingyu pulls out his cock and he stand in front of the toilet waiting for his pee to come out, but being nervous as he is, it is just not coming out. 

“Wow you’re really big,” Wonwoo said in adoration, “Compare to yours, mine looks like a child’s play,” 

“HYUNG!” Mingyu was about to slip but Wonwoo catched him, well at least he tried too since it’s slippery and he’s all wet, not to mention Mingyu was bigger than him, luckily they didn’t fall hard. Wonwoo then laughed. 

“Why are you being so cute like this? You’re like a giant Mingyu, and we’re both guys so what’s wrong with taking a look at each other’s dick?” 

“So, you want me to help you with that?” Wonwoo asked again, “I’m not gonna lie to you, I’m also curious, never touch other’s dick before,”  
Wonwoo stood up and takes his hands out to help Mingyu to stand up, Mingyu accept his hands. 

“W-will it be okay though?” 

“We’ll never know until we try? I’ll take that as a yes,” Wonwoo taken Mingyu by surprised when he grab a hold on Mingyu’s hard cock and give it a squeeze with his long slender fingers. 

Mingyu’s legs were getting weak so Wonwoo swiftly manoeuvre him to sit on the toilet seat. Mingyu sprawled his legs and rest his back, he never been touched by anyone else before. Wonwoo were just experimenting, he’s not sure on how to stroke someone else’s cock, but it’s pretty much the same like stroking your own right? He though. 

So, Wonwoo lazily stroking it up and down while gently giving it a squeeze from time to time. 

“Hey Mingyu, how do you usually do it? I mean, would you like me to use some soap or lotion?” 

Mingyu were already breathing heavily, hand gripping his own hair, trying to hold back any kind of sound that might come out from his mouth. He opened his eyes and take a loot at Wonwoo who’s now looking at him with curiosity. 

“I mean, just to make sure that I actually making you feel good, I need to know how you do it,”

“Usually, I,” He pauses in between heavy breath whenever Wonwoo grip his cock tighter, “I, usually, spit on it, using, my saliva, as lubricant,” he stutters. 

“Oh,” Wonwoo make an O face, “I usually just do it dry you know, to feel the fraction between my bare skin,” Wonwoo changes hand. 

“How long have you liked me?” 

“Sorry?”

“Back then, in your room, you said you like me, how long already?” 

Mingyu reposition himself to sit straight, he moves Wonwoo’s hand away, embarrassment came kicking in. 

“You can tell me,” Wonwoo has now sitting on the cold toilet tile, dick getting semi hard. 

“Probably… since the first time we met…” 

“O-oh,”

“But, it was just like, I feel you look cool and stuff like that, but, I think, I fell for you during the third time we met, when you, you know, let me sleep on your shoulder…” 

Wonwoo can’t hide his smile, for a giant, Mingyu can be really cute when he’s bashful like right now when he’s literally naked and putting his cock on display. 

“Can I try to suck you?” 

Mingyu then look at Wonwoo with a horrid expression on his face, he’s not sure what he just heard. 

“I always wonder what it feels like to get a blowjob, so I figured, we can do to each other, I don’t mind to give it to you first,” 

“Hyung I think that’s too far for us to do, I mean, of course, yeah, I’ve always wanted to get some too, but this is, I don’t think,” 

Mingyu wasn’t even finish to say what he wants, he’s not even sure what he wanted to say anyway, but Wonwoo takes the initiative and he put Mingyu’s cock in his mouth, slowly bobbing up and down on the head. Wonwoo does not dare to take Mingyu fully in his mouth, he could only take probably close to half, and Mingyu were already failing to hold back his voice as he’s now moaning and groaning, body whimpered with the sudden intrusion. It was the first time he ever feel this way, to feel someone’s wet warm mouth covering his own penis. 

“Hyung, stop, please stop, I’m about to,” Mingyu mumbles the word but Wonwoo took his penis just in time when Mingyu cum and spurt his sperm up to his own torso and chest. 

“Was it that good? You cum pretty quickly,” 

“I can’t do anything about it, this is the first I feel this kind of sensation hyung,” 

Wonwoo stood up and tried to level his own hardening cock with Mingyu. 

“Now, you do it,” He commands. 

“Hyung, are you sure?” Mingyu can see that Wonwoo is shaking, he’s scared. 

“Mingyu, please, just, do it, I need you to do it, to get rid of any trace of what the old man just did to me, I need his touch to get washed away, to be gone, I feel so defiled and dirty, please Gyu, please help me,” Wonwoo cried out. 

Instead of touching him where Wonwoo wants it too, Mingyu stands up and give the boy a warm hug instead. Again, Wonwoo rest his hand on Mingyu’s shoulder as Mingyu strokes his hand on Wonwoo’s back. 

When Wonwoo’s body stop shaking and the crying stop, Mingyu asked him just to make sure.

“Are you sure you want me to touch you? Will you be okay?” Wonwoo then nodded.

“Please, just, do something, get rid of whatever left from that man’s touch… make everything go away please, I trust you,” 

After letting out a sigh, Mingyu take Wonwoo’s cock in his hand and gently stroke it with a steady pace, sometimes he goes fast then he slowed down. Mingyu get on his knees after pinning Wonwoo to the wall. He takes all of Wonwoo’s whole length in his mouth while gently massaging his balls. Wonwoo were in ecstasy as he keeps moaning, hands going for Mingyu’s hair and slowly his body take control and he basically facefuck Mingyu, which Mingyu didn’t mind. 

“Gyu…” In just a few thrust Wonwoo cum and shot his load inside of Mingyu’s mouth, the younger coughed away as he swallowed some of Wonwoo’s cum, when some are smeared around Mingyu’s lips. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, Gyu, I’m sorry,” 

“No, it’s okay, are you feeling better now?” 

Wonwoo smiled, he’s not sure about it, about them, all he knows is, he’s now felt better and he feel safe with Mingyu, so he nodded a yes and simply said, “Yeah,” 

==

“That was the first time we ever give head to each other,” Mingyu chuckled. 

“And it that moment I know that I will always be safe and sound with you, thank you, for keeping me safe and happy,” Wonwoo whispered. 

“It is my greatest pleasure, hyung, I’ll make sure I’ll be with you and keep you safe, happy, and warm, forever and always,” 

==

Wonwoo look to his side and see their reflection in the mirror, Mingyu giving him a backhug while they’re sitting on the edge of the bed. Mingyu’s embrace radiates this whole warm energy, he smells like coffee and vanilla, his tan skin beams under the setting sun. Wonwoo looks empty. 

“Wonwoo are you there?” He can hear someone was calling for him from afar. 

When there’s knock on the door the reflection of Mingyu slowly fades away, there’s only Wonwoo holding on Mingyu’s worn out t-shirt on his hand. 

“You did not eat again do you?” He asked worried. 

“Hyung… why are you here?” 

“Why else do you think I’m here? I’m here to check up on you,” He sits on the bed beside Wonwoo, hands on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “How are you?” 

“Seungcheol-hyung, I’m okay,” 

Seungcheol lets out a heavy sigh

“Wonwoo…,” He paused, “It has been months already since,”

“Hyung,” He said sternly, “I am fine.” 

“Wonwoo,” Seungcheol calls for him, but Wonwoo just keep looking at the t-shirt he’s holding.

“Jeon Wonwoo will you look at me?” Seungcheol voice was bold and demanding. 

“Jeon Wonwoo please…” 

Wonwoo then turned his face to look at Seungcheol with empty hollow eyes. 

“Until when are you going to be like this? Are you even a human right now?” 

No answer

“Wonwoo… it’s okay not to be okay… I have never seen you shows any emotion at all, nothing, even at the funeral, please, you’re going to get sick,” 

“He lied,” Wonwoo said.

“He lied to me,” his eyes starts getting teary, “He said he will be with me forever and always but he lied, he’s not here with me, but I can feel him, I can still see his reflection, I can still smell his scent, but he’s not here,” 

Seungcheol was waiting for this, he, and the others, has been waiting for Wonwoo to finally break down, they know that Wonwoo was not living, he’s just… alive. 

It was a tragic accident, very ironic perhaps. It was one rainy night, Mingyu and Wonwoo promised each other to have a nice dinner but Wonwoo was still at work when the rain starts pouring so Mingyu decided to pick him up. But the rain was heavy and one drunk driver added the fuel to it, failing to see the red light and he speeds up when Mingyu’s car was about to cross the road. And then… things happened. 

Wonwoo suddenly got a called saying it was the hospital, and that Mingyu is in the ER right now after getting his car hit badly by the drunk driver. He went blank and drop his phone, Seungcheol took it and talk to the other side. He managed to get Wonwoo to his car and they went to the hospital. 

Mingyu’s parent were also there, arriving in time with Wonwoo, they quickly went to the ER but Mingyu were losing a lot of blood and need to be operated so they move again to wait for the operation. 

Mingyu’s mom were already crying, she hugs Wonwoo tightly. But Wonwoo just stood there, blank, no shows of emotion nor expression. The lights from the operating room went off, the doctor comes out with a dark gloomy face. He delivers the tragic news, they weren’t able to save Mingyu in time because apparently Mingyu took a great hit directly from the other car, with brain damage and blood loss, his heart was failing. Mingyu’s mom then passed out. 

In the funeral, all of his and Mingyu’s friend went to the funeral, but still, there’s no emotions nor expression from Wonwoo. They are worried for him. He just stood there. Everyone’s concern about Wonwoo, they checked up on him from time to time, but no progress. Months has passed and comes to this day where Seungcheol make a visit and he finally break down. 

“It was all my fault, I shouldn’t have asked him to pick me up, I shouldn’t have made that stupid dinner plan, it’s all on me hyung!” 

“They say that good things takes time, but really great thing happened in a blink of an eye, when in reality, they took that great things in the speed of light, everything just crumble,” 

“Why hyung, why? Why does the sky have to take him away? Why is it him? Why not me? It should have been me!” 

“Never had I imagined your living without his smile, his scent, his laugh, his touch, without him,” 

“He’s the best thing that ever happened in my life, I want to follow him, the world without him is just an empty word, I cannot be without him!” 

“But the worst part is, every time I have this devilish thought of ending my life, he always appear and whisper to me, to keep myself safe, to be happy, to live,” 

“And every time it’s raining, all I can do is think about him, remembering all the things we’ve done together and it hurts, it hurts hyung,” 

“Why hyung, why???”

Seungcheol pulled Wonwoo closer and wrapped him in his embrace, letting the slender guy cried his heart out in his shoulder, making sure to let him know he’s not alone, that it is okay to cry. 

“I know, I know, it’s hurt, and it’s okay not to be okay Wonwoo-ya, just cry, It’s okay,” He strokes Wonwoo’s back. 

“Don’t you ever, ever, dare to even think about ending your life, ever again, do you really think Mingyu would want to meet you if you do something foolish like that? Please Wonwoo, you’re not alone, you have me, you the others as well, they were so worried about you, Chan was crying everyday worried sick about you,”  
Wonwoo was still crying out loud, he finally let it all out, everything that has been suppressed deep inside. Of course, this was hard, losing someone you love were never easy. But it’s not the death itself that he’s afraid of, it’s the losing and the goodbye, not being able to see him again. Wonwoo cried himself to sleep…

Wonwoo wakes up with a headache, he can’t remember when did he went under the blanket nor where Seungcheol is. He heard distinct voice from outside of the room and some sweet scent coming from the kitchen. Staggering, he went out of his room and finds Seungcheol, Chan, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Myungho, Seokmin and everyone he’s and Mingyu close with. Friends, he thought. 

“Look what you did, you were too loud and noisy you woke him up,” Nagged Jihoon to Soonyoung. 

Chan came running to him and gave him a hug, so tight, so warm, Wonwoo can’t help but hug him back and patted his head when Chan’s sniffling. 

“Sorry, did I make you worried?” Wonwoo asked, but Chan just buried his face deeper into Wonwoo. 

Seungcheol came closer to the both of them and gently said, “Chan, I think Wonwoo can use some food to eat, don’t you think?” 

Chan loosen up his embrace and look around to Cheol and nodded, he went to Seokmin who smiled and handed him a plate full of pancake. 

“Hyung, please eat some, Seokmin hyung made this for you,” Chan sniffles again. 

“Baby, please stop crying or else I’m gonna cry again,” He took the plate off Chan’s hand and give the boy another hug, the others just look at them. They were also worried, but the bond between Chan and Mingyu and Wonwoo is on another level of chemistry and they know that so they let him be. 

Wonwoo took a seat on the sofa, sitting in the middle of bickering Soonyoung and Jihoon, Wonwoo can’t remember when was the last time he sees this, being social with people. 

It was rowdy, but it was comforting. Then it starts raining, and he remembers him, Mingyu, all the feelings came creeping in again, he looks out to the window and sees a sheer golden light, slowly forming into Mingyu, Mingyu smiled from outside of the window, he mouthed ‘live, and be happy, I’ll always be with you, in your heart’.

And just right then, Wonwoo knows, that the feeling of knowing he hears him keeps him alive, he knows that Mingyu will shine down on him from heaven and keep him safe.  
Wonwoo knows, that he will always and keep loving him and he will wait patiently until the meet again in the afterlife. 

Wonwoo look around him and he realized, he’s surrounded by kind people, he’ll never be alone, and he has to keep on living and move on with his life, while also keep Mingyu safe in his heart. Everyday every moment spent with Mingyu, is one sweet day, one sweet day to cherish and be remembered always. Wonwoo wish he could say thank you to Mingyu for one last time, he’d give his all to spent just one more night with Mingyu, but he knows, that Mingyu knows, how much he loves him, how he misses him, how much he meant for him, forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this story, feel free to give any comments, again, your comments really motivates me to write more and better, let me know if you have any ship you'd like to read from me, thank you dearest


End file.
